familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry II of England (1133-1189)/ahnentafel
Page designed for incorporation in other pages. :PLEASE DO NOT DELETE ANY CORRECT INFORMATION ABOUT THE HENRY PROJECT; note that "OoC" is an "Order of Charlemagne" based on HP and that the Ahnentafel numbers can be quoted in text using Ancestors of Henry II, King of England (1133-1189): Parents *2 Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou and Maine (1113-1151), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/geoff005.htm (OoC 13) *3 Matilda of Normandy (1102-1167), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/matil002.htm (OoC 12) Grandparents *4 Fulk I, King of Jerusalem (c1090-1143), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/fulk0005.htm (OoC 12) *5 Ermengarde of Maine (-1126), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eremb000.htm *6 Henry I of England (1068-1135), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/henry001.htm (OoC 11) *7 Matilda of Scotland (c1080-1118), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/matil001.htm Great-grandparents *8 Fulk IV, Count of Anjou (1043-1109), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/fulk0004.htm (OoC 11) *9 Bertrade de Montfort (c1070-1117), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/bertr000.htm *10 Élie I du Maine (c1042-1110), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/bertr000.htm *11 Mathilde de Château-du-Loir (-1099), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/mathi001.htm *12 William I of England (1027-1087), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/willi001.htm *13 Matilda of Flanders (c1031-1083), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/matil000.htm (OoC 10) *14 Malcolm III, King of Scotland (c1031-1093), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/malco002.htm *15 Margaret of Wessex (c1045-1093), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/marga000.htm Great-great-grandparents *16 Geoffrey II of Gâtinais (999-1046), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/geoff002.htm *17 Ermengarde of Anjou (c1018-1076), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ermen001.htm (OoC 10) *18 Simon I de Montfort (c1025-1087), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/simon000.htm *19 Agnes d'Evreux (c1040-), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/agnes000.htm *20 Jean de La Flèche (-1087), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/john0000.htm *21 Paule du Maine (c1012-c1059), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/paula000.htm *22 Gervais II de Château-du-Loir (-c1095), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/gerva000.htm *23 Eremburge (-c1090), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eremb001.htm *24 Robert II, Duke of Normandy (c1000-1035), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/rober000.htm *25 Herleva of Falaise (1003-1050), (see above for possible wife according to the Henry Project) *26 Baldwin V of Flanders (1012-1067), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/baldw005.htm (OoC 9) *27 Adèle of France (1009-1079), Henry Project has merely "Adèle de France" *28 Duncan I of Scotland (1001-1040), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/dunca001.htm *29 Suthen (c1001-), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/suthe000.htm *30 Edward Æþeling of England (1016-1057), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/edwar000.htm *31 Agatha (bef1030-aft1070)?, http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/agath000.htm 3-great-grandparents *32 Hugues du Perche (-c1000), Henry Project has commentary at http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/beatr000.htm *33 Beatrice de Macon (974-1030), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/beatr000.htm *34 Fulk III, Count of Anjou (972-1040), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/fulk0003.htm (OoC 9) *35 Hildegarde de Beaugency (c990-), Henry Project has Hildegarde of Lorraine (-1046) *36 Amaury I de Montfort (c1000-1053), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/amaur000.htm *37 Betrade de Gometz (bef1025-), Henry Project has merely "Bertrade" *38 Richard d'Évreux (-1067), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/richa002.htm *39 Godehilde (-aft1055), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/godeh000.htm *40 Landry de Baugency, http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/lance000.htm *41 *42. Herbert I du Maine (c980-1036) *43. Paula de Preuilly (c980-c1025) *44 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/rober002.htm *45 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eliza000.htm *46 *47 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/mathi002.htm *48 Richard II, Duke of Normandy (963-1027), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/richa001.htm *49 Judith of Brittany (982-1017), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/judit001.htm *50 Fulbert de Falaise (c971-1017), Henry Project has "Fulbert" *51 Doda (c976-1003) *52 Baldwin IV of Flanders (980-1036), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/baldw004.htm (OoC 8) *53 Ogive von Luxemburg (c990-1036), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/otgiv000.htm (OoC 9) *54 Robert II of France (972-1031), Henry Project has merely "Robert II, king of France" *55 Constance of Arles (986-1034), Henry Project has merely "Constance d'Arles" *56 Crínán, Abbot of Dunkeld (-1045), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/crina000.htm *57 Bethóc, Princess of Scotland (c980-), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/betho000.htm *58 *59 *60 Edmund II Ironside of England (bef993-1016), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/edmun002.htm *61. Ealdgyth (c992-aft1016), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ealdg000.htm *62 *63 4-great-grandparents *64 Fulcois du Perche (?-?) *65 Melisende de Nogent (?-?) *66 Aubry II de Macon (935-982), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aubry002.htm *67 Ermentrude de Roucy (-c1004), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ermen101.htm *68 Geoffrey I of Anjou (-987), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/geoff001.htm, and see *198 *69 Adele of Meaux (c950-c980), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/adele001.htm, and see *199 (OoC 8) *70 *71 *72 *73 *74 *75 *76 Robert d'Évreux (-1037), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/rober001.htm *77 Herlève (bef1037-), Henry Project has "Herleve" *78 Unknown *79 Unknown *80 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/lande000.htm *81 *82 *83 *84. Hugues III du Maine (c960-c1015) *85 *86 *87 *88 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/hamon000.htm *89 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/hilde000.htm *90 *91 *92 *93 *94 *95 *95 *96 Richard I, Duke of Normandy (933-996), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/richa000.htm, and see *152 *97 Gunnora, Duchess of Normandy (c936-1031), Henry Project has "Gunnor, d. 1031", and see *153 *98 Conan I of Rennes (927-992), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/conan000.htm *99 Ermengarde of Anjou (bef967-), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ermen000.htm *100 *101 *102 *103 *104 Arnulf II of Flanders (c960-988), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/arnul001.htm (OoC 8) *105 Rozela di Ivrea (955-c1003), Henry Project has "Rozala (Susanna) of Italy" (OoC 7) *106 Friedrich I von Luxemburg (965-1019), Henry Project has "Either Frédéric, d. 1019; or Giselbert, d. 1004", linking to each (OoC 8)?? *107 Irmtrud von Gleiberg (972-aft985), Henry Project has nobody *108 Hugh Capet (c940-996), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/hugh1002.htm *109 Adelaide of Aquitaine (c945-1004), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/adela002.htm *110 Guillaume I de Provence (956-993), Henry Project has "William I, count of Provence" *111 Adelaide of Anjou (c947-1026), Henry Project has "Adélaïde d'Anjou" *112 *113 *114 Malcolm II of Scotland (c954-1034), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/malco001.htm *115 *116 *117 *118 *119 *120 Æthelred the Unready (c968-1016), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aethe002.htm *121. Ælfgifu of York (c963-1002), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aelfg002.htm *122 *123 *124 *125 *126 *127 5-great-grandparents *128 Geoffrey de Chateaudun (?-?) *129 Hildegarde de Mortagne (?-?) *130 *131 *132 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/letal001.htm *133 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ermen002.htm *134 Renaud de Roucy (-967), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ragen000.htm *135 Alberade de Lorraine (c929-c967), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/alber000.htm, and see *222 *136 Fulk II, Count of Anjou (?-958), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/fulk0002.htm, and see *223 *137 Gerberge of Maine (?-?), Henry Project merely has "Gerberge" *138 Robert de Vermandois (918-968), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/rober005.htm (OoC 7) *139 Adelaide-Werra de Chalon (920-967), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/adela001.htm *140 *141 *142 *143 *144 *145 *146 *147 *148 *149 *150 *151 *152. =96 *153. =97 *154 *155 *156 *157 *158 *159 *160 *161 *162 *163 *164 *165 *166 *167 *168. Hugues II du Maine (c920-c992) *169 *170 *171 *172 *173 *174 *175 *176 , Henry Project has "NN (de Château-du-Loir?)" *177 *178 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/yves0000.htm *179 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/godeh001.htm *180 *181 *182 *183 *184 *185 *186 *187 *188 *189 *190 *191 *192 William Longsword, 2nd Duke of Normandy (893-942), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/willi000.htm *193 Sprota, http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/sprot000.htm *194 *195 *196 Judicael Berengar (?-?), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/juhel000.htm *197 *198. =68 *199. =69 *200 *201 *202 *203 *204 *205 *206 *207 *208 Baldwin III of Flanders (940-962), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/baldw003.htm (OoC 7) *209 Mathilde Billung (c940-1008), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/mathi000.htm *210 Berengar II of Italy (900-966), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/beren002.htm (OoC 6) *211 Willa of Arles (912-970), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/willa000.htm (OoC 7) *212 Siegfried von Luxemburg (c922-998), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/siegf000.htm (OoC 7) *213 Hedwig von Nordgau (937-992), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/hedwi000.htm *214 Heribert von der Wetterau (925-992) *215 Irmentrud von Hamaland (c950-) *216 Hugh the Great (898-956), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/hugh1001.htm *217 Hadwig von Sachsen (c917-959), Henry Project has merely "Hedwig" *218 William III of Aquitaine (c900-963) *219 Gerloc de Normandie (?-962) *220 Boson II of Arles (928-968), Henry Project has "Boso, count of Arles" *221 Constance de Provence (920-c964), Henry Project has "Constance" *222. =136 *223. =137 *224 *225 *226 *227 *228 Kenneth II of Scotland (-995), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/kenne000.htm *229 Unknown of Leinster (c930-), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/nn000000.htm *230 *231 *232 *233 *234 *235 *236 *237 *238 *239 *240 Edgar I the Peaceful (943-975), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/edgar000.htm *241 Ælfthryth (c945-c1000), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aelft000.htm *242 *243 *244 *245 *246 *247 *248 *249 *250 *251 *252 *253 *254 *255 6-great-grandparents *256 paternal line *257 *258. Herve I de Mortagne (c920-) *259 *260 *261 *262 *263 *264 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aubry001.htm *265 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/tolos000.htm *266 Manasses I de Chalon (c875-918), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/manas000.htm, and see *556 *267 Ermengarde de Provence (-aft924), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ermen003.htm, and see *557 *268 - *269 - *270 Giselbert de Lorraine (c885-939), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/gisel101.htm *271 Gerberga von Sachsen (913-969), (Henry Project has "Gerberga of Germany, d. 5 May, 969 or later") *272 Fulk I, Count of Anjou (-941), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/fulk0001.htm *273 Rosalie de Loches (?-?), (Henry Project has "Roscilla, living 929") *274 Hervé, Count of Maine (?-?) *275 *276 Herbert II de Vermandois (884-943), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/herib002.htm, and see *834 (OoC 6) *277 Hildebranda of France (895-931), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/nn000002.htm, and see *835 *278 Gilbert de Chalon (c900-956), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/gisel103.htm *279 Ermengarde (?-956), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ermen004.htm *280 *281 *282 *283 *284 *285 *286 *287 *288 *289 *290 *291 *292 *293 *294 *295 *296 *297 *298 *299 *300 *301 *302 *303 *304. =''192'' *305. =''193'' *306. =''194'' *307. =''195'' *308 *309 *310 *311 *312 *313 *314 *315 *316 *317 *318 *319 *320 *321 *322 *323 *324 *325 *326 *327 *328 *329 *330 *331 *332 *333 *334 *335 *336. Hugues I du Maine (c890-c939) *337 *338 *339 *340 *341 *342 *343 *344 *345 *346 *347 *348 *349 *350 *351 *352 *353 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/roran000.htm *354 *355 *356 *357 *358 *359 *360 *361 *362 *363 *364 *365 *366 *367 *368 *369 *370 *371 *372 *373 *374 *375 *376 *377 *378 *379 *380 *381 *382 *383 *384 Rollo of Normandy (860-932), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/rollo000.htm *385 Poppa van Bayeux (c870-c910), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/poppa000.htm *386 *387 *388 *389 *390 *391 *392 *393 *394 *395 *396. =''136'' *397. =''137'' *398. =''138'' *399. =''139'' *400 *401 *402 *403 *404 *405 *406 *407 *408 *409 *410 *411 *412 *413 *414 *415 *416 Arnulf I, Count of Flanders (c890-965), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/arnul000.htm (OoC 6) *417 Adele de Vermandois (910-960), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/adele000.htm (OoC 7) *418 Hermann Billung (c906-973), (Henry Project has "Hermann, duke of Sachsen (Saxony)") *419 Oda *420 Adalbert I di Ivrea (-c923), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/adalb001.htm *421 Gisela di Friuli (882-910), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/gisel001.htm (OoC 5) *422 Boso of Arles (885-936), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/boso0000.htm (OoC 6) *423 Willa de Bourgogne (-aft936), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/willa001.htm *424 Wigerich de Lorraine (c880-c919), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/wiger000.htm *425 Cunegonde di Friuli (c893-aft923), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/kunig000.htm (OoC 6) *426 Eberhard IV. der Nordgau (c903-973), *427 Luitgard de Lorraine (c905-aft960) *428 Udo I von der Wetterau (c900-949) *429 Cunigunde of Vermandois (-943) *430 Meginhard IV von Hamaland (c920-c998) *431 Gerberga von Juelich (c930-c996) *432 Robert I of France (866-923), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/rober101.htm, and see *554 *433 Béatrice of Vermandois (c880-931), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/beatr001.htm *434 Heinrich von Sachsen (876-936), (Henry Project has "Heinrich I, d. 2 July 936, king of Germany"), and see *542 *435 Matilda von Ringelheim (c895-968), (Henry Project has "Mathilde, d. 14 March 968"), and see *543 *436 Ebalus of Aquitaine (c870-935) *437 Emilienne *438. =384 *439. =385 *440 , (Henry Project has "Roubaud") *441 *442. Charles-Constantine de Vienne (?-962) *443. Thiberge de Sens (909-960) *444. =''272'' *445. =''273'' *446. =''274'' *447. =''275'' *448 *449 *450 *451 *452 *453 *454 *455 *456 Malcolm I of Scotland (bef900-954), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/malco000.htm *457 *458 *459 *460 *461 *462 *463 *464 *465 *466 *467 *468 *469 *470 *471 *472 *473 *474 *475 *476 *477 *478 *479 *480 Edmund of Wessex (922-946), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/malco000.htm *481 Ælfgifu of Shaftesbury (-944), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aelfg001.htm *482 Ordgar of Devon (-971), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ordga000.htm *483 *484 *485 *486 *487 *488 *489 *490 *491 *492 *493 *494 *495 *496 *497 *498 *499 *500 *501 *502 *503 *504 *505 *506 *507 *508 *509 *510 *511 7-great-grandparents *512 paternal line *516. =336 *528 , Henry Project has "Mayeul, fl. 15 June 911, viscount of Narbonne" *529 , Henry Project has "Raimonde" *530 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/racul000.htm *540 Regnier I de Hainaut (c850-915), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/regin001.htm *541 Hersinde (?-aft916), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/alber001.htm - discrepancy? *542. =434 *543. =435 *544 Ingelger I, Count of Anjou and Orléans (845-888), Henry Project has "Ingelger" *546 , Henry Project has "Warnhar" *547 , Henry Project has "Tescenda" *552 Herbert I de Vermandois (c848-907), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/herib001.htm, and/but see 1,668 (OoC 5) *553 Bertha de Morvois (c850-c907), Henry Project has nobody *554. =432 *555 Aelis, Henry Project has nobody *556 Manasses I de Chalon (c875-918), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/manas000.htm = *266 *557 Ermengarde de Provence (-aft924), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ermen003.htm = *267 *558 Richard, Duke of Burgundy (850-921), Henry Project has nobody *559 Adelaide of Auxerre (c849-c929), Henry Project has nobody *608. =''384'' *609. =''385'' *610. =''386'' *611. =''387'' *612. =''388'' *613. =''389'' *614. =''390'' *615. =''391'' *672. Roger du Maine (?-c900) *673. Rothilde (871-929) *792. =''272'' *793. =''273'' *794. =''274'' *795. =''275'' *796. =''276'' *797. =''277'' *798. =''278'' *799. =''279'' *832 Baldwin II of Flanders (c865-918), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/baldw002.htm (OoC 5) *833 Ælfthryth, Countess of Flanders (?-929), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aelft001.htm *834. =276 *835. =277 *836 Billung IV von Sachsen (900-967) *837 Ermengarde de Nantes (900-?) *838 - *840 Anscar I di Ivrea (?-902), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ansca000.htm *842 Berengar I di Friuli (c843-924), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/beren001.htm (OoC 4) *843 Bertila di Spoleto (c860-915), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/berti000.htm *844 Theobald d'Arles (?-925), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/thiba010.htm *845 Bertha (c863-925), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/berth000.htm (OoC 5) *846 Rodolphe I de Bourgogne (c859-911) *847 Willa de Provence (c873-bef924) *850 Eberhard di Friuli (?-?) *851 Ermentrud (875-914), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ermen102.htm (OoC 5) *854 Wigerich, son of Roric (?-?) *856 Gebhard von Lothringen (?-910) *858. =552 *859. =553 *862 Gottfried von Juelich (c905-c949) *863 Ermentrude (c912-?) *864 Robert IV the Strong (820-866), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/rober100.htm *865. Adelaide of Tours (820-866) *866. =552 *867. =553 *868 Otto I von Sachsen (836-912), Henry Project has "Otto, d. 30 November 912, duke of Sachsen (Saxony)" *869 Hedwige de la Marche (?-903), Henry Project has "Hedwig, d. 24 December, prob. 903" *870 Dietrich, Henry Project has "Dietrich, d. aft. 929, count" *871 Reginlind, Henry Project has "Reinhild, d. aft. 931×2" *872. Ranulf II of Aquitaine (850-890) *873. Ermengard (?-935) *876. =''768'' *877. =''769'' *878. =''770'' *879. =''771'' *884. Louis the Blind (c880-aft928) *888. =''544'' *889. =''545'' *890. =''546'' *891. =''547'' *892. =''548'' *893. =''549'' *894. =''550'' *895. =''551'' *912 Donald II of Scotland (-900), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/donal000.htm *960 Edward the Elder (c870-924), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/edwar001.htm *961 Eadgifu of Kent (-968), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eadgi000.htm *963 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/wynfl000.htm 8-great-grandparents *1024 paternal line *1032. =''672'' *1033. =''673'' *1080 Giselbert von Maasgau (c825-aft875) *1081 Irmgard (c830-849) *1084. =''868'' *1085. =''869'' *1086. =''870'' *1087. =''871'' *1088 Tertullus of Anjou (?-?) *1089 Petronilla (825-?) *1104 Pepin de Vermandois (c815-aft848), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/pepin001.htm (OoC 4) *1106. Widerich I de Morvois (bef820-?) *1107. Ava de Paris (bef820-) *1108. =''864'' *1109. =''865'' *1112-5 = 532-5 *1114. Boson V de Provence (c844-887) *1115. Ermengarde (c853-896) *1116 Bivin of Gorze (810-863), *1117 Richildis (c810-?) *1118. Conrad II de Bourgogne (c835-876) *1119. Waltrade von Wormsgau (?-?) *1216. =''768'' *1217. =''769'' *1218. =''770'' *1219. =''771'' *1220. =''772'' *1221. =''773'' *1222. =''774'' *1223. =''775'' *1224. =''776'' *1225. =''777'' *1226. =''778'' *1227. =''779'' *1228. =''780'' *1229. =''781'' *1230. =''782'' *1231. =''783'' *1346. Charles the Bald (823-877) *1347. Richildis de Provence (c845-910) *1584. =''544'' *1585. =''545'' *1586. =''546'' *1587. =''547'' *1588. =''548'' *1589. =''549'' *1590. =''550'' *1591. =''551'' *1592. =''552'' *1593. =''553'' *1594. =''554'' *1595. =''555'' *1596. =''556'' *1597. =''557'' *1598. =''558'' *1599. =''559'' *1664. Baldwin I of Flanders (c835-879), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/baldw001.htm *1665 Judith (844-870), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/judit002.htm, sister of *1,702 (OoC 4) *1666 Alfred the Great (849-899), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aelfr000.htm, and see *1,920 *1667 Ealhswith (c852-905), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ealhs000.htm, and see *1,921 *1668. =''552'' *1669. =''553'' *1670. =''554'' *1671. =''555'' *1674. Wipert de Nantes (860-) *1675. Adeltrude (c870-?) *1680. Amadeus de Bourgogne (c799-aft827) *1684 Eberhard di Friuli (c815-866), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eberh000.htm *1685 Gisela (c820-aft874), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/gisel000.htm (OoC 3) *1686 , Henry Project has "Suppo (II), d. 882×3, count" *1687 , Henry Project has "Bertha" *1688 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/huber000.htm *1690 Lothair II of Lotharingia (c835-869), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/lotha001.htm (OoC 4) *1691 Waldrada (c835-), Henry Project has "Waldrade" *1692. =1118 *1693. =1119 *1694. =1114 *1700. Unroch III di Friuli (c840-874) *1701. Ava de Monza (?-?) *1702 Louis the Stammerer (846-879), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/louis001.htm, brother of *1,665 (OoC 4) *1703 Adelaide de Frioul (850-901), Henry Project has "Adélaïde" *1716. =''1104'' *1717. =''1105'' *1718. =''1106'' *1719. =''1107'' *1724. Gerhard von Metzgau (870-910) *1725. Oda von Sachsen (?-952) *1726 Charles the Simple (879-929) *1727. Frederuna (887-917) *1728 Robert III of Worms (800-822), Henry Project has "Robert, d. before 19 February 834, count in Wormsgau. (probable)" *1729 Waldrada (801-?), Henry Project has "Waldrade (Wialdrut), living 19 February 834. (probable)" *1730. Hugh of Tours (c780-837) *1731. Bava (782-?) *1732. =''1104'' *1733. =''1105'' *1734. =''1106'' *1735. =''1107'' *1736 Liudolf von Sachsen (c806-866), Henry Project has "Liudolf, d. 12 March 866, duke of Sachsen (Saxony)" *1737 Oda Billung (?-?), Henry Project has "Oda, d. 17 May 913" *1738 Henri de la Marche (830-886), Henry Project has "Heinrich, d. 28 August 886, marquis of Neustia" *1739 Ingeltrude di Friuli (c836-867) *1740 , Henry Project has "Mathilde, living ca. 909, abbess of Herford" *1744. Ranulf I, Duke of Aquitaine (820-866) *1745. Bilichild of Maine (c820-c870) *1752. =''1536'' *1753. =''1537'' *1754. =''1538'' *1755. =''1539'' *1756. =''1540'' *1757. =''1541'' *1758. =''1542'' *1759. =''1543'' *1768. =1114 *1769. =1115 *1776. =''1088'' *1777. =''1089'' *1778. =''1090'' *1779. =''1091'' *1780. =''1092'' *1781. =''1093'' *1782. =''1094'' *1783. =''1095'' *1784. =''1096'' *1785. =''1097'' *1786. =''1098'' *1787. =''1099'' *1788. =''1100'' *1789. =''1101'' *1790. =''1102'' *1791. =''1103'' *1824 Constantine I of Scotland (-876), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/causa000.htm *1920. =1666 *1921. =1667 *1922 Sigehelm of Kent, http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/sigeh000.htm 9-great-grandparents *2048 paternal line *2066 Charles the Bald (823-877) *2067 Richildis de Provence (c845-910) *2162 Lothair (795-855) *2163 Ermengarde of Tours (?-851) *2168. =''1736'' *2169. =''1737'' *2170. =''1738'' *2171. =''1739'' *2172. =''1740'' *2173. =''1741'' *2174. =''1742'' *2175. =''1743'' *2208 Bernard of Italy (797-818), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/berna000.htm (OoC 3) *2209 Cunigunda of Laon (?-?), Henry Project has "Kunigund, d. after 15 June 835" *2214. Gerard II de Paris (810-877) *2215. Berthe de Tours (?-?) *2216. =''1728'' *2217. =''1729'' *2218. =''1730'' *2219. =''1731'' *2228. =1116 *2229. =1117 *2230. Louis II (c825-875) *2231. Engelberga (?-c898) *2232. Richard, Count of Amiens (c780-?) *2234. Boso the Elder (c780-c855) *2235. Engeltrude (c780-?) *2236. Conrad I de Bourgogne (c800-863) *2237. Adelaide d'Alsace (c805-aft874) *2432. =''1536'' *2433. =''1537'' *2434. =''1538'' *2435. =''1539'' *2436. =''1540'' *2437. =''1541'' *2438. =''1542'' *2439. =''1543'' *2440. =''1544'' *2441. =''1545'' *2442. =''1546'' *2443. =''1547'' *2444. =''1548'' *2445. =''1549'' *2446. =''1550'' *2447. =''1551'' *2448. =''1552'' *2449. =''1553'' *2450. =''1554'' *2451. =''1555'' *2452. =''1556'' *2453. =''1557'' *2454. =''1558'' *2455. =''1559'' *2456. =''1560'' *2457. =''1561'' *2458. =''1562'' *2459. =''1563'' *2460. =''1564'' *2461. =''1565'' *2462. =''1566'' *2463. =''1567'' *2692. Louis the Pious (778-840), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/louis000.htm (OoC 2) *2693. Judith of Bavaria (795-843), Henry Project has "Judith " *2694. =1116 *2695. =1117 *3168. =''1088'' *3169. =''1089'' *3170. =''1090'' *3171. =''1091'' *3172. =''1092'' *3173. =''1093'' *3174. =''1094'' *3175. =''1095'' *3176. =''1096'' *3177. =''1097'' *3178. =''1098'' *3179. =''1099'' *3180. =''1100'' *3181. =''1101'' *3182. =''1102'' *3183. =''1103'' *3184. =''1104'' *3185. =''1105'' *3186. =''1106'' *3187. =''1107'' *3188. =''1108'' *3189. =''1109'' *3190. =''1110'' *3191. =''1111'' *3192. =''1112'' *3193. =''1113'' *3194. =''1114'' *3195. =''1115'' *3196. =''1116'' *3197. =''1117'' *3198. =''1118'' *3199. =''1119'' *3328 Audacer (c805-?), Henry Project has "Audacer/Odoacer" *3330. =1346 *3331 Ermentrude d'Orléans (830-869), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ermen103.htm, and see *3,405 *3332 Æthelwulf of Wessex (c795-858), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aethe001.htm *3333 Osburga (-bef856), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/osbur000.htm *3334 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aethe003.htm *3335 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eadbu000.htm *3336. =''1104'' *3337. =''1105'' *3338. =''1106'' *3339. =''1107'' *3340. =''1108'' *3341. =''1109'' *3342. =''1110'' *3343. =''1111'' *3348. Lambert III de Nantes (-862) *3349. Rotrud (c837-882) *3360. Unruoch II di Friuli (?-?) *3361. Engeltrude de Paris (?-?) *3368. =3360 *3369. =3361 *3370. =2692 *3371. =2693 *3374 , Henry Project has "Wifred, count of Piacenza" *3376 Boso, Count in Italy, http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/boso0001.htm *3380. =2162 *3381. =2163 *3384. =''2236'' *3385. =''2237'' *3386. =''2238'' *3387. =''2239'' *3388. =''2228'' *3389. =''2229'' *3400. =1684 *3401. =1685 *3404. =1346 *3405. =3331 *3406 Adalhard de Paris (830-890), Henry Project has "Adelard, count" *3432. =''2208'' *3433. =''2209'' *3434. =''2210'' *3435. =''2211'' *3436. =''2212'' *3437. =''2213'' *3438. =''2214'' *3439. =''2215'' *3450. =868 *3451. =869 *3452. =1702 *3453. =1703 *3456. Robert II of Hesbaye (767-807) *3457. Theoderata (768-788) *3458. Adrian, Count of Orléans (767-824) *3459. Waldrada (780-?) *3460. Luitfrid II of Alsace (740-780) *3461. Hiltrude (745-?) *3464. =''2208'' *3465. =''2209'' *3466. =''2210'' *3467. =''2211'' *3468. =''2212'' *3469. =''2213'' *3470. =''2214'' *3471. =''2215'' *3472. Brun von Sachsen (?-?) *3473. Gisla von Verla (?-?) *3474 , Henry Project has "Billung" *3475 , Henry Project has "Aeda" *3476. Poppo of Grapfeld (?-?) *3478. =1684 *3479. =1685 *3488. Gerard, Count of Auvergne (?-841) *3490. Rorgon of Maine (c770-839) *3491. Bilechild *3504. =''3072'' *3505. =''3073'' *3506. =''3074'' *3507. =''3075'' *3508. =''3076'' *3509. =''3077'' *3510. =''3078'' *3511. =''3079'' *3512. =''3080'' *3513. =''3081'' *3514. =''3082'' *3515. =''3083'' *3516. =''3084'' *3517. =''3085'' *3518. =''3086'' *3519. =''3087'' *3536. =''2228'' *3537. =''2229'' *3538. =''2230'' *3539. =''2231'' *3552. =''2176'' *3553. =''2177'' *3554. =''2178'' *3555. =''2179'' *3556. =''2180'' *3557. =''2181'' *3558. =''2182'' *3559. =''2183'' *3560. =''2184'' *3561. =''2185'' *3562. =''2186'' *3563. =''2187'' *3564. =''2188'' *3565. =''2189'' *3566. =''2190'' *3567. =''2191'' *3568. =''2192'' *3569. =''2193'' *3570. =''2194'' *3571. =''2195'' *3572. =''2196'' *3573. =''2197'' *3574. =''2198'' *3575. =''2199'' *3576. =''2200'' *3577. =''2201'' *3578. =''2202'' *3579. =''2203'' *3580. =''2204'' *3581. =''2205'' *3582. =''2206'' *3583. =''2207'' *3648 Kenneth I of Scotland (-858), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/cinae000.htm *3840. =''3332'' *3841. =''3333'' *3842. =''3334'' *3843. =''3335'' 10-great-grandparents *4096 paternal line *4128. =''2688'' *4129. =''2689'' *4130. =''2690'' *4131. =''2691'' *4132. =''2692'' *4133. =''2693'' *4134. =''2694'' *4135. =''2695'' *4324. =2692 *4325. Ermengarde of Hesbaye (c778-818) *4326. =1730 *4327. =1731 *4336. =''3472'' *4337. =''3473'' *4338. =''3474'' *4339. =''3475'' *4340. =''3476'' *4341. =''3477'' *4342. =''3478'' *4343. =''3479'' *4344. =''3480'' *4345. =''3481'' *4346. =''3482'' *4347. =''3483'' *4348. =''3484'' *4349. =''3485'' *4350. =''3486'' *4351. =''3487'' *4356. =2236 *4357. =2237 *4416 Pepin of Italy (773-810), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/pepin000.htm (OoC 2) *4417 Ingeltrude (?-?), Henry Project has "Chrothais" --- discrepancy? *4428. Leuthard I de Paris (?-813) *4429. Grimhilde *4432. =''3456'' *4433. =''3457'' *4434. =''3458'' *4435. =''3459'' *4436. =''3460'' *4437. =''3461'' *4438. =''3462'' *4439. =''3463'' *4456. =''2232'' *4457. =''2233'' *4458. =''2234'' *4459. =''2235'' *4460. =2162 *4461. =2163 *4472. Welf I. von Altdorf (-825), Henry Project has "Welf, count" *4473. Heilwig (780-826), Henry Project has "Heilwig" *4864. =''3072'' *4865. =''3073'' *4866. =''3074'' *4867. =''3075'' *4868. =''3076'' *4869. =''3077'' *4870. =''3078'' *4871. =''3079'' *4872. =''3080'' *4873. =''3081'' *4874. =''3082'' *4875. =''3083'' *4876. =''3084'' *4877. =''3085'' *4878. =''3086'' *4879. =''3087'' *4880. =''3088'' *4881. =''3089'' *4882. =''3090'' *4883. =''3091'' *4884. =''3092'' *4885. =''3093'' *4886. =''3094'' *4887. =''3095'' *4888. =''3096'' *4889. =''3097'' *4890. =''3098'' *4891. =''3099'' *4892. =''3100'' *4893. =''3101'' *4894. =''3102'' *4895. =''3103'' *4896. =''3104'' *4897. =''3105'' *4898. =''3106'' *4899. =''3107'' *4900. =''3108'' *4901. =''3109'' *4902. =''3110'' *4903. =''3111'' *4904. =''3112'' *4905. =''3113'' *4906. =''3114'' *4907. =''3115'' *4908. =''3116'' *4909. =''3117'' *4910. =''3118'' *4911. =''3119'' *4912. =''3120'' *4913. =''3121'' *4914. =''3122'' *4915. =''3123'' *4916. =''3124'' *4917. =''3125'' *4918. =''3126'' *4919. =''3127'' *4920. =''3128'' *4921. =''3129'' *4922. =''3130'' *4923. =''3131'' *4924. =''3132'' *4925. =''3133'' *4926. =''3134'' *4927. =''3135'' *5384. Charlemagne (747-814), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/charl000.htm *5385. Hildegard (758-783), Henry Project has "Hildegarde, d. 30 April 783" *5386. =4472 *5387. =4473 *5388. =''2232'' *5389. =''2233'' *5390. =''2234'' *5391. =''2235'' *6336. =''2176'' *6337. =''2177'' *6338. =''2178'' *6339. =''2179'' *6340. =''2180'' *6341. =''2181'' *6342. =''2182'' *6343. =''2183'' *6344. =''2184'' *6345. =''2185'' *6346. =''2186'' *6347. =''2187'' *6348. =''2188'' *6349. =''2189'' *6350. =''2190'' *6351. =''2191'' *6352. =''2192'' *6353. =''2193'' *6354. =''2194'' *6355. =''2195'' *6356. =''2196'' *6357. =''2197'' *6358. =''2198'' *6359. =''2199'' *6360. =''2200'' *6361. =''2201'' *6362. =''2202'' *6363. =''2203'' *6364. =''2204'' *6365. =''2205'' *6366. =''2206'' *6367. =''2207'' *6368. =''2208'' *6369. =''2209'' *6370. =''2210'' *6371. =''2211'' *6372. =''2212'' *6373. =''2213'' *6374. =''2214'' *6375. =''2215'' *6376. =''2216'' *6377. =''2217'' *6378. =''2218'' *6379. =''2219'' *6380. =''2220'' *6381. =''2221'' *6382. =''2222'' *6383. =''2223'' *6384. =''2224'' *6385. =''2225'' *6386. =''2226'' *6387. =''2227'' *6388. =''2228'' *6389. =''2229'' *6390. =''2230'' *6391. =''2231'' *6392. =''2232'' *6393. =''2233'' *6394. =''2234'' *6395. =''2235'' *6396. =''2236'' *6397. =''2237'' *6398. =''2238'' *6399. =''2239'' *6660. =''2692'' *6661. =''2693'' *6662 Eudes d'Orléans (c770-834), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eudes000.htm *6663 Engeltrude de Fézensac (bef823-), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/engel000.htm *6664 Egbert of Wessex (c769-839), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/egber000.htm *6666 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/oslac000.htm *6672. =''2208'' *6673. =''2209'' *6674. =''2210'' *6675. =''2211'' *6676. =''2212'' *6677. =''2213'' *6678. =''2214'' *6679. =''2215'' *6680. =''2216'' *6681. =''2217'' *6682. =''2218'' *6683. =''2219'' *6684. =''2220'' *6685. =''2221'' *6686. =''2222'' *6687. =''2223'' *6696. Lambert II de Nantes (-852) *6697. Theodrade of Italy (?-?) *6698. =2162 *6699. =2163 *6722. Begon de Paris (c757-816) *6736. =''6720'' *6737. =''6721'' *6738. =''6722'' *6739. =''6723'' *6740. =''5384'' *6741. =''5385'' *6742. =''4472'' *6743. =''4473'' *6760. =2692 *6761. =4325 *6760. =''4324'' *6761. =''4325'' *6762. =''1730'' *6763. =''1731'' *6768. =''4472'' *6769. =''4473'' *6770. =''4474'' *6771. =''4475'' *6772. =''4476'' *6773. =''4477'' *6774. =''4478'' *6775. =''4479'' *6776. =''4456'' *6777. =''4457'' *6778. =''4458'' *6779. =''4459'' *6800. =''3368'' *6801. =''3369'' *6802. =''3370'' *6803. =''3371'' *6808. =''2692'' *6809. =''2693'' *6810. =''6662'' *6811. =''6663'' *6812 Wulfhard de Flavigny (?-?) *6813 Suzanne de Paris (?-?) *6864. =''4416'' *6865. =''4417'' *6866. =''4418'' *6867. =''4419'' *6868. =''4420'' *6869. =''4421'' *6870. =''4422'' *6871. =''4423'' *6872. =''4424'' *6873. =''4425'' *6874. =''4426'' *6875. =''4427'' *6876. =''4428'' *6877. =''4429'' *6878. =''4430'' *6879. =''4431'' *6900. =''1736'' *6901. =''1737'' *6902. =''1738'' *6903. =''1739'' *6904. =''3404'' *6905. =''3405'' *6906. =''3406'' *6912. Turincbertus of Worms (740-777) *6916. Gerold of Vinzgouw (c725-799) *6917. Emma of Alamannia (730-789) *6920. Luitfrid I of Alsace (707-750) *6921. Edith (719-?) *6928. =''4416'' *6929. =''4417'' *6930. =''4418'' *6931. =''4419'' *6932. =''4420'' *6933. =''4421'' *6934. =''4422'' *6935. =''4423'' *6936. =''4424'' *6937. =''4425'' *6938. =''4426'' *6939. =''4427'' *6940. =''4428'' *6941. =''4429'' *6942. =''4430'' *6943. =''4431'' *6956. =''3368'' *6957. =''3369'' *6958. =''3370'' *6959. =''3371'' *6980. Gauzlin Ier du Maine (?-?) *6981. Adeltrude *7008. =''6144'' *7009. =''6145'' *7010. =''6146'' *7011. =''6147'' *7012. =''6148'' *7013. =''6149'' *7014. =''6150'' *7015. =''6151'' *7016. =''6152'' *7017. =''6153'' *7018. =''6154'' *7019. =''6155'' *7020. =''6156'' *7021. =''6157'' *7022. =''6158'' *7023. =''6159'' *7024. =''6160'' *7025. =''6161'' *7026. =''6162'' *7027. =''6163'' *7028. =''6164'' *7029. =''6165'' *7030. =''6166'' *7031. =''6167'' *7032. =''6168'' *7033. =''6169'' *7034. =''6170'' *7035. =''6171'' *7036. =''6172'' *7037. =''6173'' *7038. =''6174'' *7039. =''6175'' *7072. =''4456'' *7073. =''4457'' *7074. =''4458'' *7075. =''4459'' *7076. =''4460'' *7077. =''4461'' *7078. =''4462'' *7079. =''4463'' *7104. =''4352'' *7105. =''4353'' *7106. =''4354'' *7107. =''4355'' *7108. =''4356'' *7109. =''4357'' *7110. =''4358'' *7111. =''4359'' *7112. =''4360'' *7113. =''4361'' *7114. =''4362'' *7115. =''4363'' *7116. =''4364'' *7117. =''4365'' *7118. =''4366'' *7119. =''4367'' *7120. =''4368'' *7121. =''4369'' *7122. =''4370'' *7123. =''4371'' *7124. =''4372'' *7125. =''4373'' *7126. =''4374'' *7127. =''4375'' *7128. =''4376'' *7129. =''4377'' *7130. =''4378'' *7131. =''4379'' *7132. =''4380'' *7133. =''4381'' *7134. =''4382'' *7135. =''4383'' *7136. =''4384'' *7137. =''4385'' *7138. =''4386'' *7139. =''4387'' *7140. =''4388'' *7141. =''4389'' *7142. =''4390'' *7143. =''4391'' *7144. =''4392'' *7145. =''4393'' *7146. =''4394'' *7147. =''4395'' *7148. =''4396'' *7149. =''4397'' *7150. =''4398'' *7151. =''4399'' *7152. =''4400'' *7153. =''4401'' *7154. =''4402'' *7155. =''4403'' *7156. =''4404'' *7157. =''4405'' *7158. =''4406'' *7159. =''4407'' *7160. =''4408'' *7161. =''4409'' *7162. =''4410'' *7163. =''4411'' *7164. =''4412'' *7165. =''4413'' *7166. =''4414'' *7167. =''4415'' *7296 Alpín mac Echdach (-834), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/alpin000.htm *7680. =''6664'' *7681. =''6665'' *7682. =''6666'' *7683. =''6667'' *7684. =''6668'' *7685. =''6669'' *7686. =''6670'' *7687. =''6671'' 11-great-grandparents *8,192 paternal line *8832. =5384 *8833. =5385 *8834. Bernard (bef732-787) *8856. Gerard I de Paris (?-779) *8857. Rotrude de Franks (?-?) *10768. Pepin the Short (714-768), Henry Project has "Pépin/Pippin "le Bref", d. 24 September 768, king of the Franks" *10769. Bertrada of Laon (720-783), Henry Project has "Berthe de Laon, d. 783" *10770. =6916 *10771. =6917 *10772. =''8944'' *10773. =''8945'' *10774. =''8946'' *10775. =''8947'' *10776. =''4464'' *10777. =''4465'' *10778. =''4466'' *10779. =''4467'' *10780. =''4468'' *10781. =''4469'' *10782. =''4470'' *10783. =''4471'' *12672. =''4352'' *12673. =''4353'' *12674. =''4354'' *12675. =''4355'' *12676. =''4356'' *12677. =''4357'' *12678. =''4358'' *12679. =''4359'' *12680. =''4360'' *12681. =''4361'' *12682. =''4362'' *12683. =''4363'' *12684. =''4364'' *12685. =''4365'' *12686. =''4366'' *12687. =''4367'' *12688. =''4368'' *12689. =''4369'' *12690. =''4370'' *12691. =''4371'' *12692. =''4372'' *12693. =''4373'' *12694. =''4374'' *12695. =''4375'' *12696. =''4376'' *12697. =''4377'' *12698. =''4378'' *12699. =''4379'' *12700. =''4380'' *12701. =''4381'' *12702. =''4382'' *12703. =''4383'' *12704. =''4384'' *12705. =''4385'' *12706. =''4386'' *12707. =''4387'' *12708. =''4388'' *12709. =''4389'' *12710. =''4390'' *12711. =''4391'' *12712. =''4392'' *12713. =''4393'' *12714. =''4394'' *12715. =''4395'' *12716. =''4396'' *12717. =''4397'' *12718. =''4398'' *12719. =''4399'' *12720. =''4400'' *12721. =''4401'' *12722. =''4402'' *12723. =''4403'' *12724. =''4404'' *12725. =''4405'' *12726. =''4406'' *12727. =''4407'' *12728. =''4408'' *12729. =''4409'' *12730. =''4410'' *12731. =''4411'' *12732. =''4412'' *12733. =''4413'' *12734. =''4414'' *12735. =''4415'' *12736. =''4416'' *12737. =''4417'' *12738. =''4418'' *12739. =''4419'' *12740. =''4420'' *12741. =''4421'' *12742. =''4422'' *12743. =''4423'' *12744. =''4424'' *12745. =''4425'' *12746. =''4426'' *12747. =''4427'' *12748. =''4428'' *12749. =''4429'' *12750. =''4430'' *12751. =''4431'' *12752. =''4432'' *12753. =''4433'' *12754. =''4434'' *12755. =''4435'' *12756. =''4436'' *12757. =''4437'' *12758. =''4438'' *12759. =''4439'' *12760. =''4440'' *12761. =''4441'' *12762. =''4442'' *12763. =''4443'' *12764. =''4444'' *12765. =''4445'' *12766. =''4446'' *12767. =''4447'' *12768. =''4448'' *12769. =''4449'' *12770. =''4450'' *12771. =''4451'' *12772. =''4452'' *12773. =''4453'' *12774. =''4454'' *12775. =''4455'' *12776. =''4456'' *12777. =''4457'' *12778. =''4458'' *12779. =''4459'' *12780. =''4460'' *12781. =''4461'' *12782. =''4462'' *12783. =''4463'' *12784. =''4464'' *12785. =''4465'' *12786. =''4466'' *12787. =''4467'' *12788. =''4468'' *12789. =''4469'' *12790. =''4470'' *12791. =''4471'' *12792. =''4472'' *12793. =''4473'' *12794. =''4474'' *12795. =''4475'' *12796. =''4476'' *12797. =''4477'' *12798. =''4478'' *12799. =''4479'' *13320. =''5384'' *13321. =''5385'' *13322. =''5386'' *13323. =''5387'' *13326 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/leuth000.htm *13327 , http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/grimh000.htm *13328 Ealhmund of Kent, http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/ealhm000.htm *13344. =''4416'' *13345. =''4417'' *13346. =''4418'' *13347. =''4419'' *13348. =''4420'' *13349. =''4421'' *13350. =''4422'' *13351. =''4423'' *13352. =''4424'' *13353. =''4425'' *13354. =''4426'' *13355. =''4427'' *13356. =''4428'' *13357. =''4429'' *13358. =''4430'' *13359. =''4431'' *13360. =''4432'' *13361. =''4433'' *13362. =''4434'' *13363. =''4435'' *13364. =''4436'' *13365. =''4437'' *13366. =''4438'' *13367. =''4439'' *13368. =''4440'' *13369. =''4441'' *13370. =''4442'' *13371. =''4443'' *13372. =''4444'' *13373. =''4445'' *13374. =''4446'' *13375. =''4447'' *13392. Lambert I de Nantes (-c836) *13393. Itta *13394. =4416 *13395. Bertha of Gellone (?-?) *13444. =8856 *13445. =8857 *13480 *13481 *13482 Gerold of Vinzgouw (c725-799), Henry Project has "Gerold, count" *13483 Emma of Alamannia (730-789), Henry Project has "Imma" *13522 , Henry Project has "Ingram, count" *13626 Begon de Paris (c757-816) *13813 Suzanne de Paris (?-?) *13824. Robert I of Worms (710-c757) *13825. Williswint (719-?) *13832. Agilolf (690-) *13834. Hnabi (c700-c775) *13835. Hereswind (705-?) *13840. Adalbert of Alsace (675-720) *13841. Gerlinde (679) *14592. Achay (-819), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eoch0004.htm *14593. Fergusia 12-great-grandparents *16384 paternal line *17668. Charles Martel (686-741), Henry Project has "Charles "Martel", d. 22 October 741, mayor of the palace" *17669. Ruodhaid (?-?) *17714. Carloman de Franks (c710-754) *21536. =17668 *21537. Rotrude of Treves (690-724), Henry Project has "Rotrude, d. 724" *21538. Caribert of Laon (bef705-bef762) *21539. Bertrada of Cologne (690-aft721) *26656. Eafa of Wessex, Henry Project has "Eaba?" *26784. Guy de Nantes (-bef819) *26960. =17668 *26961. =21537 *26962 Caribert of Laon (bef705-bef762), Henry Project has "Charibert, d. 743×762, count of Laon" *26963 Bertrada of Cologne (690-aft721) *26966 , Henry Project has "Hnabi" *27044 , Henry Project has "NN, brother of Chrodegang, bishop of Metz" *27648. Lantbertus II (670-741) *27650. Adelhelm (694-) *27668. Huoching (675-709) *27680. Adalric of Alsace (640-690) *27681. Berswinde (652-?) *29184. Etfinus (-761), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aed00000.htm *29185. Fergina 13-great-grandparents *32768 paternal line *35336. Pepin of Herstal (635-714), Henry Project has "Pippin (II), d. 16 September 714, mayor of the palace" *35337. Alpaida (c640-714), Henry Project has "Alpaïs, fl. 690-705" *35428. =17668 *35429. =21537 *43074. Leutwinus, Bishop of Trier (660-722) *43075. Chrodobertusdaughter (aft670-) *43076. Martin de Laon (c660-bef696) *43077. Bertrada of Prüm (670-) *43078. Dagobert III (bef680-716) *53312. Eoppa of Wessex, Henry Project has "Eoppa?" *53922 Leutwinus, Bishop of Trier (660-722) *53923 Chrodobertusdaughter (aft670-?) (!) *53924 Martin de Laon (c660-bef696), Henry Project has "Berthe de Prüm, fl. 721" - probably meant for the next number *53925 Bertrada of Prüm (670-?) *53926 Dagobert III (bef680-716) *53932 , Henry Project has "Huoching" *54088 , Henry Project has "Sigramn" *55252 Gerard I de Paris (?-779) *55253 Rotrude de Franks (?-?) *55296. Chrodobertus II (645-) *55336. Gotfrid (651-709) *55337. Unknown of Bavaria (655-?) *58368. Eugene (-721), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eoch0003.htm *58369. Spondan 14-great-grandparents *65536 paternal line *70672. Ansegisel (c606-bef679) *70673. Saint Begga (615-693) *70674. Dodo (c615-?) *86148. Warinus, Count of Poitiers (638-677) *86149. Kunza of Metz (bef645-) *86150. =55296 *86152. Hugobert von Echternach (bef645-c698) *86153. Irmina von Oeren (bef645-) *86154. Theoderik III (bef650-691) *86155. Clotilda of Heristal (650-699) *86156. Childebert III (bef665-711) *106624. Ingild of Wessex (-718), Henry Project has "Ingild?" *107840 Ansegisel (c606-bef679), Henry Project has "Ansegisel, fl. 648" *107841 Saint Begga (615-693), Henry Project has "Begga, d. 17 December 693" *107842 Dodo (c615-?) *107844 Warinus, Count of Poitiers (638-677) *107850 Theoderik III (bef650-691) *107851 Clotilda of Heristal (650-699) *107855 Kunza of Metz (bef645-?) *107856 Chrodobertus II (645-?) *107864 , Henry Project has "Godefroid/Gottfried, dux" *110672. Leutfrid II of Alamannia (bef620-bet673and695) *110673. Unknown de Bourgogne (bef622-) *110674. Theodon I of Bavaria (615-?) *110675. Gleisnod (620-?) *116736 Findan, http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eoch0002.htm 15-great-grandparents *131072 paternal line *141344. Arnulf of Metz (582-640), Henry Project has "Arnulf, bishop of Metz, ca. 613-629" *141345. Saint Doda (586-612), Henry Project has nobody *141346. Pepin of Landen (c580-640), Henry Project has "Pippin (I), d. 640, mayor of the palace" *141347. Saint Itta (-652), Henry Project has "Itte, abbess of Nivelles" *172296. Bodilon von Trier (c600-643) *172297. Sigarde (c605-677) *172298. Clodoule, Bishop of Metz *172308. Clovis II of Neustria (c634-657) *172309. Balthild (c626-680) *172310. =70672 *172311. =70673 *172312. =86154 *172313. =86155 *213248. Cenred of Wessex, Henry Project has "Coenred, (sub-)king of Wessex?" *221184. Chrodobertus I (595-) *221344. Chrodebert of Alamannia (bef598-639) *221348. Garibald II of Bavaria (585-625) *221349. Geila of Friuli (595-?) *233472 Eugene (-692), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/doman001.htm 16-great-grandparents *262144 paternal line *282688. Bodegisel II der Franken (bef565-) *282689. Chrodoare d'Amay (bef565-c634) *282690. Arnoald (c560-c611) *282692. Carloman (c555) *344616. Dagobert I (c603-c639) *344617. Nanthild *426496. Ceolwald of Wessex *442368. Charibert (570-636) *442688. Gunzo of Alamannia (bef583-615) *442696. Tassilon I of Bavaria (557-610) *442698. Gisulf II of Friuli (565-c610) *442699. Romilde (575-?) *466944. Dongard, http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/domna002.htm 17-great-grandparents *524288 paternal line *565376. Mummolin der Franken (bef548-) *565380. Ansbertus (c520-c590) *565381. Blithilde (c538-c603) *689232. Chlotar II (584-629) *689233. Haldetrude (575-604) *852992. Cutha Cathwulf (592-) *852993. Gwynhafar of Dumnonia *885376. Unzelinus of Alamannia (568-607) *885392. Garibald I of Bavaria (525-592) *885393. Waldrada (530-?) *885396. Grasulf I of Friuli (540-?) *933888. Donald (-650), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/eoch0001.htm 18-great-grandparents *1048576 paternal line *1130752. Munderic der Franken (bef531-) *1130760. Ferreolus, Senator of Narbonne (470-) *1130761. Dode, Abbess of Saint Pierre de Reims (bef509-?) *1130762. Chlothar I of the Franks (497-561) *1130763. =885393 *1378464. Chilperik I (539-584) *1378465. Fredegonde (543-597) *1705984. Cuthwine of Wessex (c565-) *1770752. Leutfrid I of Alamannia (550-587) *1770786. Waccho, King of the Lombards (510-541) *1770787. Austrigusa of the Gepidae (514-?) *1867776. Eugene (-622), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/aedan000.htm 19-great-grandparents *2097152 paternal line *2261504. Chloderik der Franken (bef491-) *2261520. Tonantius Ferreolus (c445-c511) *2261521. Industria of Narbonne (c457-) *2261522. Chlodoric the Parricide, King of the Franks (?-c509) *2261524. Clovis I of the Franks (c466-511) *2756928. =1130762 *2756929. Radegund (c520-587) *3411968. Caewlin of Wessex (-593) *3541504. Haming of Alamannia (c530-?) *3541572. Zuchilo (487-?) *3735552. Aidan (-604), http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/gabra000.htm 20-great-grandparents *4194304 paternal line *4523008. Sigernerus I d'Auvergne (419-) *4523040. Tonantius Ferreolus (c420-475) *4523041. Papianilla (c415-?) *4523042. Flavius Probus (c430-) *4523043. Eulalia (c425-) *4523044. Sigobert the Lame, King of the Franks (?-c509) *4523048. Childeric I of the Salian Franks (c437-c481) *4523049. Basina of Thuringia (c438-aft470) *6823936. Cynric of Wessex (-560) *7083008. Butilin of Alamannia (bef515-554) *7083144. Claffo, King of the Lombards (462-?) *7471104. Conran, http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/doman000.htm 21-great-grandparents *8388608 paternal line *9046016. Clodio V der Franken (c395-aft447) *9046017. Basina von Thuringen (c398-) *9046080. Ferreolus (c390-?) *9046081. Syagria (c390-?) *9046084. Flavius Magnus (c400-475) *9046086. Thaumastus (c400-) *9046096. Merovech of the Salian Franks (411-457) *9046097. Verica der Franken (c419-?) *9046098. Basin, King of Thuringia *9046099. Basina, a Saxon princess *13647872. Cerdic of Wessex (-534) *14166016. Leutharius of Alamannia (bef500-554) *14166288. Godehoc (438-?) *14942208. Dúngal, "Fergus" http://sbaldw.home.mindspring.com/hproject/prov/fergu000.htm 22-great-grandparents *16777216 paternal line *18092032. Pharamond der Franken (c370-aft427) *18092033. Argotta der Oost Franken (c376-aft445) *18092162. Flavius Afranius Syagrius (c345-aft381) *18092172. Apollinaris (c375-) *18092192. =9046016 *18092193. =9046017 *29884416. Fergus Mór (-c501) 23-great-grandparents *33554432 paternal line *36184064. Marcomir der Franken (c347-aft404) *59768832. Erc of Dalriada (-474) 24-great-grandparents *67108864 paternal line *72368128. Clodius I der Franken (c324-aft389) *119537664. Murireadhach 25-great-grandparents *134217728 paternal line *144736256. Dagobert II, Duke of the East Franks (314-379) *239075328. Eógan mac Néill (-465) 26-great-grandparents *268435456 paternal line *289472512. Genebald I, Duke of the East Franks (296-358) *478150656. Niall of the Nine Hostages (-c450) *478150657. Mongfind 27-great-grandparents *536870912 paternal line *578945024. Dagobert I, King of the Franks (275-317) *956301312. Eochaid Mugmedon (-362) *956301313. =478150657 28-great-grandparents *1073741824 paternal line *1157890048. Walter der Franken (c205-306) *1912602624. Muiredach Tirech 29-great-grandparents *2315780096. Clodius III der Franken (aft188-298) *3825205248. Fíacha Sroiptine 30-great-grandparents *4631560192. Bartherus der Franken (aft171-272) *7650410496. Cairbre Lifechair *7650410497. Aine 31-great-grandparents *9263120384. Hilderic der Franken (aft154-253) *15300820992. Cormac mac Airt *15300820993. Eithne Ollamda 32-great-grandparents *18526240768. Sunno der Franken (c137-213) *30601641984. Art mac Cuinn *30601641985. Achtan 33-great-grandparents *37052481536. Farabert der Franken (c122-186) *61203283968. Conn of the Hundred Battles *61203283969. Eithne Táebfada 34-great-grandparents *74104963072. Clodomir IV der Franken (aft107-166) *74104963073. Hasilda van Rugij ca 106 *122406567936. Fedlimid Rechtmar 35-great-grandparents *148209926144. Marcomir IV der Franken (aft91-149) *148209926145. Athildus of Britain *244813135872. Túathal Techtmar (-c103) *244813135873. Baine 36-great-grandparents *296419852288. Odomir der Franken (aft76-c128) *489626271744. Fíachu Finnolach *489626271745. Eithne Imgel 37-great-grandparents *592839704576. Richemer der Franken (aft59-bef114) *592839704577. Ascyla *979252543488. Feradach Finnfechtnach 38-great-grandparents *1185679409152. Ratherius der Franken (aft42-bef90) *1958505086976. Crimthann Nia Náir 39-great-grandparents *2371358818305. Antenor III der West-Franken (c25-c69) *3917010173952. Lugaid Riab nDerg *3917010173953. Derbforgaill 40-great-grandparents *4742717636610. Clodomir I der West-Franken (c3-) *7834020347904. Eochu Feidlech *7834020347905. Cloithfinn 41-great-grandparents *9485435273220. Marcomir der West-Franken (bef14BC-) *15668040695808. Finn 42-great-grandparents *18970870546440. Clodius II der West-Franken (bef31BC-?) *18970870546441. Rathberius der West-Franken *31336081391616. Rogen Ruad 43-great-grandparents *37941741092880. Francus der West-Franken (57BC-aft1BC) *62672162783232. Essamain Emna 44-great-grandparents *75883482185760. Antharius III of Sicambria (c77 BC-c39 BC) Category:Medieval genealogy Category:ahnentafels